


What A Man Wants

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Fic, Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John figures out what Dean wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Man Wants

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What A Man Wants  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Baby!Dean  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John figures out what Dean wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

John couldn’t quite keep the smile from his face as he walked into the kitchen. The floor, the high chair, his baby son and Mary, all were covered. “What happened?” He was proud he was able to ask the question without laughter bubbling over.

“Apparently, Dean doesn’t like mashed green beans.” Mary wiped her face with the kitchen towel.

“Of course he doesn’t.” John winked at his son. “A man doesn’t want yucky vegetables.” He reached for the jar on the counter. “He wants yummy peach pie.” 

A toothless grin spread across little Dean’s face as he opened his mouth.


End file.
